


We all suffer one way or another

by Agoodperson1



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, hugz, i had multiple breakdowns during this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoodperson1/pseuds/Agoodperson1
Summary: He remembers Everything...“Hey honey? You awake?” You whispered to him. Red breaks. and reader needs to fix him.-underfell-
Relationships: Reader/Red, Sans/Reader
Kudos: 11





	We all suffer one way or another

He remembers Everything. It wasn’t his choice what he remembered and forgot. He wished he could forget…... How much did he forget? How much should he remember?? Red laid on his back while he was on the bed. A blank stoic expression on his face. He felt...something. Was it pain? Was it misery? Was it regret?? He didn’t know. He’d been hiding this feeling for so long. How was he sure what he felt was even his to feel? ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆 ☜✞☜☼ ☞☜☜☹ ✋💧 ✡⚐🕆☼💧. ✡⚐🕆 🕈✋☹☹ 👍⚐☠❄✋☠🕆☜ ❄⚐ 💧🕆☞☞☜☼. ☠⚐ ☜💧👍✌🏱☜.. Maybe.. You would understand. Maybe..You’d help him. No, he didn’t want to bother you.

You walked in with a cup of hot cocoa in your hand and a warm smile on your face. “Hey honey? You awake?” You whispered to him. He responded with a small meek “yes…” You sat next to red, passing the cup to him. He gave a small thanks and took a sip of the drink. Hot. It burnt his ‘tongue’. There was a long pause in the room before you asked “What’s wrong?” Red translucent tears fell from his eye sockets.

“Nothing.” He said a little harsher than he meant to. He wiped his tears away and took a long sip of the hot cocoa, finishing the large mug. He set it on the nightstand next to him and remained silent. That was until he was met with your arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down at you. “I love you so goddamn much” you mumbled into his chest. Drip.. drip.. Tears flowed from his eye sockets like a waterfall.

I could do a part two?

“I’m sorry…” he cried. “I’m so fucking sorry” you only hugged him tighter. “We’ll get through this… I believe in you. I want to help you” He wrapped his arms around you as you said this. Burying his head into the crook of your neck. “Okay” he responds weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot. still really short. I wrote this in an hour. ;-; sorry.


End file.
